Every Power Pretty Cure!
Every Power Pretty Cure! (すべての力プリキュア!, Subete no Chikara Purikyua!) is the fifth Fan Season of FairySina. The story is about a group of girls who have the ability to transform into Pretty Cure. Every Girl represents one of the Original Seasons. Story Every Power Pretty Cure! Episodes Charactere Pretty Cures Hadenaoka Akemi (はでな丘明美, Hadenaoka Akemi)/'Cure Rainbow' (キュアレインボー Kyua Reinbō) Akemi is the leader of the Group. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. Her alter ego is Cure Rainbow (キュアレインボー Kyua Reinbō). She represents the first Pretty Cure Season and has the same powers as Cure Black and Cure White. Terukawa Hoshi (照川星, Terukawa Hoshi)/'Cure Light' (キュアライト Kyua Raito) Hoshi is a member of the Group. She is the second Cure, who transforms. Hoshi is sweet and gentle and always thinks of others. Her alter ego is Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito. She represents the Sequel of the first Season; Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and holds the powers of Light. Tonzenbi Kanon (当然美花音, Tōzenbi Kanon)/'Cure Natural' (キュアナチュラル Kyua Nachuraru) Kanon is a cheerful sporty girl who loves sweets and hates studying, but has a bright and easygoing personality. She is the third Cure who transforms. Her alter ego is Cure Natural (キュアナチュラル Kyua Nachuraru). She represents the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and holds the power of the Beauty of nature. Itsushiro Cho (五代蝶 Itsushiro Chō)/'Cure Butterfly' (キュアバタフライ Kyua Batafurai) Cho is the fourth Girl who transforms. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart. Her alter ego is Cure Butterfly (キュアバタフライ Kyua Batafurai). She represents the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5''and holds the power of Pretty Cure 5, which are natural elements, human characteristics and emotions. 'Hanatani Moe' (花谷萌 ''Hanatani Moe)/'Cure Rose' (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) Moe is the fifth Girl, who transforms. She is a mysterious character who saves the first four Cures. Her alter ego is Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu). She represents the Sequel to Yes! 5; Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo and holds the power of the blue rose. Kinomino Momoka (木ノ実野桃香 Kinomino Momoka)/'Cure Fruit' (キュアフルーツ Kyua Furūtsu) Momoka is the sixth Girl, who transforms. She seems to be a cold and isolated girl. But when Meeting the other Girls, she becomes kind hearted and loves her friends. Her alter eo is Cure Fruit (キュアフルーツ Kyua Furūtsu). She represents the season Fresh Pretty Cure and holds the power of happiness and clover. Hanakawa Ren (花川蓮 Hanakawa Ren)/'Cure Sprout'(キュアスプラウト Kyua Supurauto) Ren is the is the seventh Girl, who transforms and is also the youngest Cure. She is extremely energetic and can sometimes be a bit impatient or even lazy. Her alter ego is Cure Sprout (キュアスプラウト Kyua Supurauto). She represents the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure and holds the power of nature. Ongaku Kazumi (音楽かずみ Ongaku Kazumi)/'Cure Harmony' (キュアハーモニー Kyua Hāmonī) Kazumi is the eighth Girl, who transforms into PreCure. She is a excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. Her alter ego is Cure Harmony (キュアハーモニー Kyua Hāmonī). She represents the season Suite Pretty Cure and holds the power of music. Dowaba Yuki (童話場幸 Dōwaba Yuki)/'Cure Lovely' (キュアラブリー Kyua Raburī) Yuki is the ninth Girl who transforms into PreCure. She is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her alter ego is Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー Kyua Raburī). She represents the season Smile Pretty Cure and holds the powers of fairytales and happiness. Oritsuniwa Mimi (王立庭ミミ Ōritsuniwa Mimi)/'Cure Queen' (キュアクィーン Kyua Ku~īn) Mimi is the tenth and last Girl who transforms into PreCure. She is gentle and quiet, and has a somewhat bubbly manner and always calm. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents. Her alter ego is Cure Queen (キュアクィーン Kyua Ku~īn). She represents the season DokiDoki Pretty Cure and holds the power of love. Mascots Kopple (コップル Koppuru) - Kopple is the first creature, who came from the Heart Palace. He is in Akemi's care. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with with his care-taker. He always ends his sentences with "~kopo". Lilin (リリン Ririn) - Lilin is the second creature from the Heart Palace. She is in Hoshi's care. She is reserved and seems to get along well with her care-taker. She always ends her sentences with "~riri". Roop (ループ Rūpu) - Roop is the third creature from the Heart Palace. He is in Kohana's care. He owns the powers of th Beauty of nature. He always ends his sentences with "~rupu" Cookie (クーキー Kūkī) - Cookie is the fourth creature from the Heart Palace. He owns the powers of Pretty Cure 5 and the blue rose. He ends his sentences with "~kuki" Dessert (デザート Dezāto) - Dessert is the fifth creature from the Heart Palace. He is in Momo's care. Dessert owns the powers of happiness and clovers. He ends his sentences with "~sato" Chaneru (チャンネル Chan'neru) - Chaneru is the sixth creature from the Heart Palace. She is in Ren's care. Chaneru owns the powers of nature. She ends her sentences with "~desu" Forte (フォルテ Forute) - Forte is the seventh creature from the Heart Palace. She is in Kazumi's care. Forte owns the powers of music. She ends sentences with "~la" Mery and Biry are Kazumi's Fairy Tones. Their names are based on Cure Melody and Cure Beat. Sweet (スウィート Suu~īto) - Sweet is the eigth creature from the Heart Palace. She is in Chichi's care. Sweet owns the powers of happiness and fairy tales. She ends her sentences with "~suu" and usually refers to herself in third-person. Blatt (ブラット Buratto) - Blatt is the ninth creature from the Heartpalace. She is in Mimi's care. Blatt owns the powers of love. She always ends her sentences with "~rato" Antagonists Dark (ダーク Dāku) Dark is the main villain of this series. He has similar powers as Fusion of the Pretty Cure All Stars Movies. He awoke after Fusion was destroyed. He send his men to gain powerful powers, the powers of Pretty Cure. Kurai (暗い Kurai) Kurai is the first villain to appear. She searches the power of black and white to gain this powers. Yami (闇 Yami) Yami is the second villain to appear. He searches the powers of light to gain this powers. Hihiram (火火ラム Hihiramu'') Hihiram is the third villain to appear. He searches the powers of the Beauty of nature to gain this powers. Jiki (自棄 Jiki) Jiki is the fourth villain to appear. She searches for the power of 5 to gain this powers. Fukyuna (不朽な Fukyūna) Fukyuna is the fifth villain to appear. He searches for the power of the blue rose to gain this power. Hiaichou (悲哀中央 Hiaichūō) Hiaichou is the sixth villain to appear. Others Items Henshin Items *'PreCure Communes' - the transform item of Akemi, Hoshi, Kohana and Mimi. *'PreCure Catch' - the transform item of Cho. *'Cure Rose Palette' - the transform item of Moe. *'Fruity Linkrun' - the transform item of Momo. *'PreCure Perfume' - the transform item of Ren. *'Harmony Module' - the transform item of Kazumi. *'Love Pact' - the transform item of Chichi. Weapons *'Max Bracelets' - Cure Rainbow's powerup item. *'Heart Brooch' - Cure Light's powerup item. *'Butterfly Set' - Cure Butterfly's weapon. *'Rose Mirror' - Cure Rose's weapon. *'Fruity Stick' - Cure Furit's weapon. *'Sprout Tact' - Cure Sprout's weapon. *'Melodic Belltier' - Cure Harmony's weapon. *'Princess Love Candle' - Cure Lovely's weapon. *'Queen Heart Arrow' - Cure Queen's weapon. Locations *'Heart Palace' (ハートパレス Hāto Paresu) - The place, all mascots are from. *'Yokohama' (横浜 Yokohama) - The town that the series is set in. *'Kuragari' (暗がり Kuragari) Triva Gallery CureRainbow.png|Cure Rainbow CureLight.png|Cure Light CureNatural.png|Cure Natural Cure Butterfly.png|Cure Butterfly Cure Rose.png|Cure Rose Cure Fruit.png|Cure Fruit Cure Sprout.png|Cure Sprout Cure Harmony.png|Cure Harmony Cure lovely.png|Cure Lovely Cure Queen.png|Cure Queen Kopple.png|Kopple Lilin.png|Lilin rainbow.png|Cure Rainbow light.png|Cure Light Forte.png|Forte Biry.png|Biry Mery.png|Mery Category:User:FairySina Category:Every Power Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series